Life or Love?
by HisaAngel
Summary: Sasuke is the new teacher at Konoha High. Just how is things going to turn out for Hinata? Can he help her or kill her? It’s better if you read it. a different sum inside.


Think of title later

**Life or Love?**

**A/N: Something new for me. Hehehehe. Just want to see what you guys think of this story. Almost everyone will be OOC. If I get good feedback back, I'll continue. If not, than yeah, you know. Anyway, Hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: Almost no one will be the same as they are. I WILL be adding characters from other anime's and games...and a character of my own. Lol I always seem to do that now. lol**

**Summary: Almost like a Robot. Following every command given. Sasuke is the new teacher at Konoha High. Just how is this going to change Hinata's life? It's better if you read it.**

**Chapter 1**

_PUNCH_

_STAB_

_PUNCH_

_KICK_

_SCREAM_

_STAB_

_STAB_

_PUNCH_

_PUNCH_

_ANOTHER SCREAM_

_STAB_

_PUNCH_

_STAB_

_STAB_

_ANOTHER SCREAM_

The girl looked down at the people that were lying on the floor lifeless. They were dead. There was blood all over her. She just smirk it off and left without another word. Sirens could be heard. Police were coming in only to find bodies. It was too late for those people.

**Next Day**

"Hinata-san?" A girl with black hair came and sat beside of her.

"What is it Tenten?" Hinata looked at her.

"You were dozing off. Didn't you hear what they said on the news? A family was murdered last night. The Police don't know who did it at all. The murder didn't leave a single clue."

"Really?" Hinata said lazily.

"You're not surprised?" Tenten asked a bit bewildered.

"This has been happening for over two months now. It just doesn't sound surprise any more."

"Hm, I guess so. I just wonder why the murder is killing all these people. So weird."

"Who cares." Hinata looked at over at Tenten. "And Tenten..."

"Yes?" Tenten smiled at her.

"Don't put san at the end of my name. It's annoying you know. I thought we promise not to do that and just say our name without anything added to it."

"SORRY!" Tenten bowed her head a couple of times.

Hinata started giggling. "It's okay."

Tenten laughed it off. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Hinata smiled at her as the two heads to class.

"We are going to be having a substitute teacher." Tenten smiled at her.

"Really? What happened to Kuso-sensei?" Hinata looked at her a bit surprised.

"Don't know. They said he went oversea for awhile and won't be coming back till next year."

"And yet this is already the starting of the second semester of our final senior year. This is really great." Hinata sigh.

Tenten laughed. "I heard that our teacher is really young though. He's...I believe just three years older than us."

"Where did you hear that from?" Hinata asked a bit surprise.

"I overheard the teachers talking. Hehehe, I can't wait!"

"This school amazes me." Hinata giggled.

"Oh well. Hopefully he's fun. If he's too quiet and stoic, I would kill myself!" Tenten started laughing.

"Who knows, just hope he's just not troublesome." Hinata laughed.

"Ney, aren't you just like Shikamaru now?" Tenten gave her a stern look.

Hinata just laughed it off. "Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry."

The two ran off to class just as the bell was about to ringed. They quickly took their seats that were in the middle row. Everyone was quiet and waiting. They were anxious to know who the heck their new teacher was going to be. Everyone pictured their teacher differently.

Finally Tsunade came in the class room with their teacher. He had black long hair that reached his neck. It was spiky as well. He wore glasses. His clothes were formal. To put it plainly, he was almost like a dork, but cute. Everyone was...shock. The girls were squealing because their new teacher was so cute and the guys were...who knows. Tenten blushed as she looked at the guy beside of Tsunade. Hinata was just annoyed.

"Class this is your teacher. He's Uchiha Sasuke. Please be nice to him and help him when he needs the help. Good bye." Tsunade left the room.

Everyone almost came up to him. They started asking him some things about his life and all these other stuff. He only smiled at them and only answered a few of them as well.

"Please take your seats. I wish for you guys just to call me Sasuke. Uchiha is too formal." Sasuke smiled at them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Hinata sighed.

"Ney, don't you think he's cute Hina-chan?" Tenten giggled.

"Tenten, you're doing it again."

"SORRY!" Tenten blushed. "He seems pretty cool you know. Hope the last semester will be a wonderful semester to remember."

"Yeah, I hope so." Hinata smiled at Tenten.

Soon everybody got to introduce their selves to Sasuke. The day went by almost fast and it was lunch time. Tenten and Hinata were outside eating. They were in a conversation of their own. It was amusing. Sakura and Ino joined in.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Hinata looked at the caller id on her cell phone. She almost glared at it.

"Excuse me for awhile okay. I have to answer this. I'll come back in awhile okay." Hinata excuse herself.

"Okay, but don't take too long you hear!" Tenten yelled back.

"I'll try!" Hinata yelled back.

Hinata quickly ran off. She was quick at running and ran all the way to the rooftop of the school. She made sure no one was there and answered the phone.

"What?" Hinata said almost in such a cold tone. "Again? What time? Today right? Alright, I'll be there." Hinata hang up the phone and left as quickly as she came.

Hinata went straight to her next class instead to her friends. There, she saw some of her other friends. Hinata walked over to them and sat down and smiled.

"Tifa, Yuna, Kurai. We are to meet at...wait. Where's Da and Kairi?" Hinata questioned.

"They're coming." Tifa stated bored.

"Hn, I guess so." Hinata couldn't finish it since class started.

Kairi and Da came as soon as the bell rang. Hinata smiled at the two as they sat down. They had all planned to meet at the school gate. Tenten was a bit sad that Hinata had canceled their plan to the mall.

**-After school-**

"So, that's all we have to do?" Da asked Hinata.

"Yep."

"This might be fun." Yuna giggled.

"I see. Well, let's get going." Da started to move.

"This will be fun." Kairi smirked.

"I guess so." Kurai just shrugged.

"Let's first see how it turns out first. Who's the target?" Tifa asked.

"Kasuki Hanjo."

"I see. Let's go!" Tifa and the rest ran to their destination.

They all ran to their place and waited for a signal. Hinata was the first to run off, than Tifa, Kurai, Yuna, Kairi, and than Da.

As soon as they got to the main office of Kasuki Hanjo, they knocked down the door. This was an unexpected event for them. Kasuki Hanjo was already dead. They couldn't do anything right now. They quickly left the place. They only went down to the third floor when Hinata accidentally bump into someone. She was shock to see her teacher, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Se-sensei!"

"Hinata-san? What are you doing here?" Sasuke looked down and saw her with a gun at her side.

"Uh..." Hinata couldn't answer. _"Shit."_

**To be continued...**

**A/N: SORRY! I was sorta in a rush to get this done! I know! I'm sorta going a bit fast, but I hope you still liked it! I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY THOUGH!**

**Yuna Final Fantasy 10**

**Tifa Final Fantasy 7**

**Da (Full name is Da Qiao) Dynasty Warriors**

**Kairi Kingdom Heart**

**Kurai my character**

**I'll promise the next chapter will be a bit better. ;; And I'll take long on the updates as usual! R&R!!**


End file.
